


Heat Wave

by ilokheimsins



Series: ABO AUs [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: ABO, Bottom!Harry, M/M, Porn Without Plot, literally that's it, sequel to something else that had no porn in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilokheimsins/pseuds/ilokheimsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's first heat in years takes Eggsy completely by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> I am fuelled by cheetos, matcha stronger than a million suns, an injury that kept me from powerlifting for a week, and procrastination.
> 
> (Cheetos are so delicious it's terrible why are they so magical. I ate half a bag in one go. One of those costco sized family bags.)

Usually, when Eggsy wakes up, he’s not tied to the bed.

Which makes this morning rather odd, if he does say so.

What makes it weirder is the lack of Harry in bed with him.

Which leads him to the conclusion that this is all some sort of very elaborate prank or maybe a very well planned hostage situation.

He’s still debating which of these is more likely when Harry saunters in, looking a bit peaky, and wrapped up in his favorite red robe.

“Ah, you’re awake,” Harry’s eyes light up a bit when he notices Eggsy peeking up at him.

“Yes?” Eggsy hedges.

“Good, good,” Harry says and then turns around and leaves.

“What,” Eggsy mutters into the air.  There’s a scent suffused into the air that smells absolutely divine.  It makes Eggsy’s head spin and though he always wakes up mostly hard, he’s most definitely saluting the flag now.  He can hear Harry shuffling around in the bathroom down the hall and then the bathroom door shuts and Eggsy’s left hard, confused, and still tied to the bed.

It occurs to him that maybe he should try to free himself, a thought that only lasts as long as it takes him to realize that Harry went through the trouble of wrapping his hands up like they’re going to spar before winding the excess around the knobs on either side of the headboard.  The result being that the actual knot is farther than he can reach and there’s going to be far more effort involved in trying to get himself out of the wraps than is really worth it.

The scent in the air gets denser and Eggsy squirms as his cock gets harder.  There’s something about it, something he can’t quite pinpoint, that makes him want to fuck and he still has no idea where the smell is coming from.  It takes him a moment to realize his hips are hitching upwards subconsciously and it takes an enormous force of will for him to still himself.

It takes less than five minutes for Eggsy to come to the momentous conclusion that being tied up with nothing to do is very boring.  Luckily, Harry finishes his shower sooner rather than later and Eggsy hears the shuffle of his slippers coming back down the hall soon enough.

“Ah, good,” Harry says upon seeing Eggsy still tied up, as if he’d expected Eggsy to finagle his way out of his bonds in the seven minutes and forty three seconds it took Harry to wash.

“Harry?  What’s goin’ on?”

“I’ve taken the liberty of ordering takeaway from the different restaurants we prefer, on a rotation of course,” Harry says breezily instead of answering the question.  He putters over to the bed, steps delicately out of his slippers and then climbs onto the bed.

“I can cook!” Eggsy insists indignantly.

Harry looks down at him contemplatively, a single curl slipping out of the rest of his slicked back wet hair, and he hums.

“I know, darling boy.  You just might be a bit preoccupied, you see,” Harry murmurs.  He runs an appreciative hand lightly down Eggsy’s stomach, stopping just before his cock.

“Whazza?”

“Eloquent as ever, dear boy,” Harry says in amusement.  And then he discards his robe, quick as a whip, and grips Eggsy’s cock so that he can sink himself down onto it without so much as a by your leave.

Eggsy makes an embarrassingly strangled sound that sounds very much like shriek.

“Haven’t you figured it out yet?” Harry asks, one brow quirking up as he lazily pushes himself up and slides slowly back down.  Eggsy garbles, distracted by the way the contours of Harry’s thighs deepen as the muscles contract and relax.

Harry huffs and gives Eggsy an indulgent smile.  He leans in to press a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead and to tweak a nipple.  The pinch startles Eggsy and he blinks up at Harry a few times before everything clicks.

“Your heat?”

“Correct, dear boy,” Harry murmurs approvingly.  He leans back and returns to lazily fucking himself on Eggsy’s cock.

“Izzit supposed to be this chill?” Eggsy yanks his hands forward, eager to set them on Harry’s hips, but the wraps won’t release no matter how hard he tugs.

Harry gives him a thoughtful look.

“No, I suppose not.  When I was in my youth, yes, Eggsy, my youth, they were much more intense.  But I suppose age has given me clarity.”

“Youth, he says, like he ain’t just as fit as he was thirty years ago,” Eggsy snorts.

Harry squeezes down and Eggsy yelps at the sudden pressure.

“Eggsy, be a dear and call Merlin.  Tell him we’ll be out of the office for a week or so,” Harry says.

“Haz, I don’t got hands, remember?  You tied ‘em up,” Eggsy shakes his trapped hands.

Harry leans down and taps a quick hand to his glasses.  A green light sparks in the corner of the right lens and then Merlin’s voice comes out of the speaker, tinny and scandalized.

“Eggsy, I don’t need this.”

“Hey, Merlin.  Bit tied up at the moment.  Probably will be for a week ish.” Eggsy tries to give a head nod and he’s pretty sure it just ends up being a weird jerking motion.

Merlin responds with something particularly unflattering regarding Eggsy’s stamina.

“Oi, I got enough stamina to outlast Harry,” Eggsy says, offended.

“Speaking as someone who had to deal with Harry when he was young, I’m not sure you do,” Merlin says tartly and hangs up the connection.

“You and Merlin fucked?” Eggsy asks after he’s had a moment to actually process that line.

Harry affects a pout and squeezes, which results in Eggsy jerking upwards.

“I’m not sure I’m doing my job right if you can still think about that,” Harry muses and does something with his hips that has Eggsy seeing stars.

“Ain’t…ain’t your job to – for fuck’s sake Harry, let me touch you,” Eggsy whines and he’s absolutely willing to admit that it is indeed a whining.

“Later,” Harry promises, “I want at least one climax where I’m still in control and can remember it.”

With that said, he anchors his hands – one right next to Eggsy’s head, and the other wrapped across his shoulder, and sets to rocking himself back and forth.  Eggsy makes a piteous noise when he tries to reach forward to touch and gets yanked back by his bindings again.  He grumbles a bit and settles in to watch Harry move slowly, but gaining speed with every thrust of his hips.  The muscles in his thighs, lightly defined – runner’s legs, Eggsy thinks – flex deeply when Harry pushes himself forward until there’s little more than the head of Eggsy’s dick in his ass and then release as he slides himself all the way back down.

The sight transfixes Eggsy and he spends a good few moments watching until Harry sweeps a kiss across his forehead and rumbles a question at him.

“You’re so pretty,” Eggsy mumbles and Harry chuckles, a warm deep sound that vibrates through him.

“Plant your feet,” Harry instructs and Eggsy hastily obeys.

“This is gonna burn, innit.”

“Most certainly,” Harry replies blithely.  “But it is an excellent workout for one’s posterior and the hamstrings.  Lift with your glutes and not your back.”

He’s no sooner done with imparting his advice before he tightens his grip on Eggsy’s shoulder and really picks up the pace.  It takes Eggsy a couple of thrusts to figure out what the fuck it is that he’s doing and a few more to get into a rhythm and a few more yet to match Harry’s downstroke.

“Very good,” Harry says, somewhat breathlessly, and that makes Eggsy preen.  A lock of hair slips out of its wet slicked back formation and it bounces in time to Harry’s movements, sweeping back and forth across Eggsy’s cheek.

“God, Harry,” Eggsy groans and presses his face further into Harry’s, until he can feel Harry panting right by his ear and the sticky heat of their skin dragging together.

“Yes, Eggsy, harder,” Harry demands and Eggsy obliges as best he can.  He grips the bindings as hard as he can and heaves himself into the air.  Holding the position, back and stomach locked to keep him those few scant inches off the bed, has him shaking, but it gives him enough leverage to thrust harder.

Harry moans approvingly and then drops his other hand down to the bed, pressing himself further against Eggsy.  His cock rubs between their stomachs, precome slicking the slide of it.  It burns a line of heat up Eggsy’s stomach and he has to physically force himself to a stop before the feeling of it has him coming.

“Eggsy,” Harry growls and when he pushes himself away to stare down at Eggsy, his pupils are blown wide, black engulfing the normal warm amber.

“Eggsy if you do not move, I will strap you down and do it for you,” Harry threatens.  Eggsy shuffles himself up the bed until he’s leaning up against the headboard and not trying to hold himself up.  His arms are grateful for the reprieve and stop screaming at him when he digs his heels into the mattress and starts thrusting up hard enough to hear Harry’s shoulders creak as they brace against the impact.

“Eggsy, fuck, Eggsy,” Harry babbles and bites down hard into the swell of Eggsy’s left trap.  Eggsy’s hips stutter and collapse at the sudden spike of pain blended with adrenaline fueled pleasure of his orgasm. His legs strain as he tries to bear the weight of Harry on top of him but his left foot skids on the smooth sheets and Harry is eventually the one who keeps himself from suffocating Eggsy.

When Eggsy can breathe again, he noses at the underside of Harry’s jaw and presses a kiss to his Adam’s apple.

“’M sorry,” he mumbles into it.  “I came.  Promise I’ll do better next time.”

Harry hums, “You were doing quite well, actually.  I got my intended climax out of it.”

“Mmyeah?  Sorry I weren’t all graceful and shit.”

Harry snorts inelegantly and pushes himself up just enough to look Eggsy in the eye.

“In the many heats I have been through, none of them have been elegant.  I even recall Merlin trying to run away on one occasion and tripping over a sea turtle pillow.”

That gets a laugh out of Eggsy.

“Didn’t knot you though,” he points out.

“There will be more time for that in about half an hour.  For now, let’s get you out of these, shall we?”

“Yes, Harry.”

***

“Jesusssssss, how the fuck can you still go,” Eggsy groans and grips Harry’s hips tighter.

Harry smirks down at him, a feral thing that bares all his teeth as he tightens his grip on Eggsy’s knees and uses them as leverage to practically throw himself up and drop back down.

***

They gorge themselves on whatever takeout gets delivered.  Eggsy gets exceedingly good at being efficient.  He shovels all his food into his mouth in ten minutes, switches out the water in the fridge for a new pitcher and drinks down the ice cold liter before offering the rest of it to Harry and takes the fastest showers of his life in an attempt to feel clean for a minute.

Sometimes, he makes it out before Harry’s heat comes back full force.  Sometimes, Harry gets impatient and jumps him in the shower.

“You’re like a fucking panther,” Eggsy pants out as he bites down on one of Harry’s nipples.  “Pouncing out of nowhere all the fucking time.”

Harry just raises his eyebrows in a way that clearly says that Eggsy could be putting his mouth to better use and Eggsy does.  He leans up and captures Harry’s mouth for a sloppy kiss.  The tub is slippery and everything is wet and Eggsy can barely hear anything over the staccato pound of the water against ceramic.  The water is a steady pounding against his back and when he comes up gasping for air, he ends up taking in water instead.

It’s still the cleanest fuck they have all week.  Eggsy almost suggests it again when he realizes that there’s no cleanup to be had, but then realizes that they might actually drown if they try again.

“It’s better when I’m not in heat,” Harry assures Eggsy.  “Easier to manage.”

“Should I just be glad I wasn’t in a bath?’

Harry looks thoughtful for a moment over his pasta.

“Baths do have their merits.  You’ll be sitting, for one,” Harry points out.

“How about no more water for the rest of the week?”

“That can be arranged.”

***

“Jesus fucking Christ, Harry, I physically can’t do this anymore,” Eggsy whines as Harry clenches down on his knot.

Harry pretends like he hasn’t heard Eggsy say anything and plucks at Eggsy’s nipples, which sends pleasure down to his cock like a livewire.  He can feel his dick starting to perk up again even though he’s only just reaching the tail end of his knot and it hasn’t started going down yet.

“Harry, seriously, I can’t come anymore,” Eggsy pleads and grips at Harry’s wrists in an attempt to stop him.

“You’re young.  You’ll be fine,” Harry says and then smiles salaciously.

Dear Merlin, you were right.  I don’t have enough stamina for this.  Signed, Eggsy.  PS, tell Roxy she can have my chocolate biscuits.

***

“Harry, pleaaaaaaaaaase.”

“Do keep up.”

***

“Izzit over,” Eggsy slurs into the pillow.

Harry sweeps a gentle hand through Eggsy’s hair and dots a kiss onto his forehead.

“Yes, Eggsy.  You can sleep now.”

He sounds faintly amused but Eggsy is too fucked out to care.  He’s pretty sure he mumbles a goodnight before he blacks out, but he’s not a hundred percent sure.

***

Merlin takes one look at him when he drags himself, rubbing at his sore arse – the muscles of which have made their protest of their treatment known intensely, into the mansion the day after Harry’s heat breaks and very primly says, “I’ll be putting hip thrusts on your training menu then.”

“Aw, fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://www.ilokheimsins.tumblr.com)!
> 
> I take prompts sometimes, tho I don't guarantee they'll be filled immediately or in any sort of timely fashion tbh.


End file.
